Puasa
by Rosly Namikaze
Summary: Hari pertama Akatsuki puasa. Akatsuki puasa?. Kali ini menceritakan tentang hari pertama Akatsuki puasa.  Bagaimana ke gajean nya?   RnR please!


Halooo

Ketemu lagi dengan saya, setelah lama saya ber-hiatus ria.

Ok saya kembali dengan membawa oleh-oleh

Sebuah fic gaje saya.

Langsung saja yah.

Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto

Puasa © Rosly Namikaze

Warning: OOC, gaje, abal-abal, garing, mistypo…..

Don't like don't read!

~Puasa~

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Akatsuki puasa se-umur hidupnya, maklum lah Akatsuki baru insaf baru-baru ini. Akatsuki puasa, pedahal agamanya bukan islam, tapi ikut-ikutan pengen puasa.

"Saurrrrrrrrr" teriak Konan pake toa nya yang di temukannya entah dari mana.

"…."

"Saurrrrrrrr" jerit Konan bagai tikus ke jepit pintu *plakk*

"…"

"Sauuurrrrr" jerit Konan ketiga kalinya.

"Krikk krikk krikk" hanya suara kucing tetangga lah yang terdengar –lho kok?-.

'Ting' tiba-tiba munculah sebuah lilin di atas kepala Konan, maklum Akatsuki gak mampu beli lampu 5 lima watt, mampunya beli lilin, itu juga di kasih sama si mas Oro.

Back to story.

"Majalah Bokep, siapa yang mau beli?"  
"Akuuuu" "Brakk" "Kena!" "Hiyaaaa"

"Duitttt, siapa mau?  
"Gue mbaakk" "Brakk" "Kena!" "Hwaaaaa"

"Boneka porcelain, cuman goceng?"

"Akuuu belii" "Brakkk "Kena!" "Waaaaa"

"Soflens warna ungu, gratis siapa mau?

"Akuu mbaaa" "Brakk" "Kena!" "Eh..kucing, eh copot"

"Ikan cupang, cuman gopean, ayoo beli?"

"Kisa belii mbaaa" "Brakk" :Kena!" "Hayaaaa"

"Loly pop rasa jeruk, siapa mau? Gratis!

"Tobi mauuu" "Brakk" "Kena!" "Mamaaaa"

"Daging manusia balado, siapa mau?"

"Akuu mau" "Brakk" "Kena!" "Woaaaa"

"Di jual seperangkat alat sesajen!"

"Tunggu..Gue beli" "Brakk" "Kena!" "Woaa DJ"

"Kotex 1 pack cuman gope, mau?"

"Akyuu mau" "Brakk" "Kena!" "Eh copot, copot"

"Sipp udah kumpul" seru Konan semangat.

"Konan mau di apain kita?" Tanya si Pain di ujung sana.

"Iya sampai di hukum seperti ini?" timpal Sasori di atas sana.

"Salah apa kita?" timpal Dei-dei.

"Ini kan hari pertama saurr…kalian gak bangun-bangun, yasudah aku bohongin kalian dan ku ikat satu persatu." Seru Konan.

"Oh…." Jawabannya hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ok sekarang kita makan!" seru Konan begitu semangat.

Sebelum makan Konan pun melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikat tubuh temannya.  
Ada yang di ikat di pintu, ada yang di ikat di meja, ada yang di ikat di kamar mandi, bahkan saking sialnya kisame harus di gantung di tiang bendera Akatsuki.

1 detik..

2 detik… sendok pun mulai terangkat dari piring.

3 detik….sendok pun di angkat…dan

**_"Allahu akbar…Allahu akbar..." _**

adzan dari mesjid Konoha pun terdengar begitu

menggelegar, pedahal dari markas ke Konoha jarak nya sekitar 1000 km (busyet o.o).

"Gila…makan aja belom" si Dei mulai menggerutu tak jelas.

"Siapa tuh yang adzan, cempreng banget suaranya?" Tanya si Hidan.

"Gak pro fe si o nal!" timpal Tobi sambil mengejah kata-katanya.

"Iya siapa sih? Kalo gak bakat, mending gak usah adzan" si Kisame ikutan nimbrung.

"Apa kalian bilang? Awas kalian…itu ade gua begooo" si Itachi siap meledak kali ini.

'Prangg, gubrakk, bletak, hiyaaa, gledug, waaaa' terjadilah perang dunia ke empat di markas Akatsuki.

1 detikk…

2 detikk….siap-siap.

3 detikk…dan "Diaaaammmmm" jerit Konan sampai memecahkan kaca jendela, gelas-gelas retak-retak, piring pecah-pecah.

"Krikk krikk krikk" sekarang hanya suara jangkrik Tobi lah yang terdengar.

"Nyonya marah" sindir Sasori sambil berbisik ke pada Pain.

"Iya nyonya marah…hati-hati rabies" bisik Pain ke Sasori.

"Iya berbahaya, lihat wajahnya kaya nenek lampirrr" bisik Sasori ke Pain.

Memang suara itu sangat lah kecil, namun karena Konan Pendengarannya se tajam silet (alah lebay -,-), maka suara itu cukup keras terdengar di telinga Konan.

'Bletak' satu buah jitakan mendarat di masing-masing kepala Sembilan orang itu.

Dan Akatsuki di siksa habis-habisan sama perempuan ter-ganas ke 2 setelah Tsunade yang memecahkan rekor menjadi sang perempuan ter-ganas ke 1 di dunia.

xxxXXXxxx

"Berapa jam lagi sih Tobi harus puasa?" si Tobi sudah patah semangat.

"Sekitar 8 jam lagi." jawab Konan singkat.  
"Apa?" si Tobi lebay.

Sasori & Pain

"Eh, punya ide gak ori?" si Pain nanya pake panggilan sayang (cuihh). "Aha, sini-sini gue bisikin!" "Sssttsssyyyssstttsssuuuus"

"Wohaha boleh juga" si Pain cengar-cengir gaje. "Oke…sekarang!" ajak si Sasori penuh semangat.

Sasori dan Pain pun mulai berjalan ke arah dapur berbarengan.

'Ehem' Konan pun berdehem saat melihat Sasori dan Pain berjalan menuju dapur, deheman -?- Konan pun memberhentikan langkah kedua orang itu. "Mau apa Pain, Sasori?" tanya Konan dengan jeli. "Mau wudhu" "Oh" Konan lalu ber-oh ria, lalu meneruskan aktivitasnya OL-an di facebook (saya itu -,-). 'Lulus' batin dua orang pria itu.

xxxXXXxxx

"Gue dulu, gue dulu"

"Jangan! gue dulu"

'Tap, tap, tap'

"Kaliannnnn…..Awasss yah!"

'Bletak, prangg…., brugggg, brakkk…..'

Skipp time.

Pukul 12.00

Di markas, Akatsuki lagi pada gaje-gajean entah apa yang sedang  
di lakukan saat ini.

"Maen poker yaw!" ajak si Sasori penuh semangat.

"Males ah, pasti elu lagi elu lagi yang menang" gerutu si Itachi.

"Gue getoooh" si Sasori mulai lebay.

"Kakuzu, maen poker yu" ajak si Sasori sambil membawa boneka porselainnya.

"Males ah, pasti elu lagi yang menang, bete." Gerutu si Kakuzu yang lagi rebahan di lantai yang dingin, kata si Kakuzu bisa mengatasi rasa haus (apa hubungannya coba?).

"Taroannya duit deh, gimana zu?" Goda Sasori. "Ayoooo"

Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, dan Pain sedang melaksanakan saran Kakuzu, yaitu rebahan di lantai sambil nungging-nungging supaya bisa mengatasi rasa haus sekaligus rasa lapar, itu pun saran Kakuzu, katanya Kakuzu tau hal itu dari guru yoga gratisan nya (bodohnya mereka mau di tipu sama tukang tipu).

"Eh lu ngeselin gue banget sih, bikin gue sakit hati, bikin gue bete, bikin gue…."

Di pojok sana si Dei lagi marah-marah sendiri. Entah kenapa.

"Ssst Konan..si Dei ngapain marah-marah di pojokan, sendiri lagi?" tanya si Itachi begitu antusias.

"Biasa lagi kedatengan tamu bulanannya" jawab si Konan yang lagi ngelipat-lipat kertas tanpa tujuan.

"Oh…jadi bingung Ita, kenapa kalo si Dei 'itu' kenapa musti puasa coba? Jadi bingung lagi si Dei sebenernya cowok apa cewek sih?" si Itachi bertanya-tanya tentang si Dei.

Si Itachi pun asik ngobrol sama Konan. Emang Itachi paling nyambung kalo ngobrol sama Konan, apalagi Itachi sangat mengerti tentang wanita *alah lebay* (jangan-jangan Itachi bencis lagi? Hohoho).

Satu..dua..tiga yeeyeeyeeey

Satu dua tiga yeeyeeyeeey

Stamena-mena kekek waka-waka ke kek  
Stamena-mena kekek waka-waka k eke

Sekarang Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, dan Pain pun jadi nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.  
Mereka sekarang mengikuti saran mas Oro dokter pisikologi desa Oto, yang katannya "Kita bisa mengtasi rasa lapar dan haus dengan BERNYANYI!" kata dokter Oro.

(malah tambah laper sama haus dong kalo kaya gitu).

Bagaimana dengan Zetsu?  
Kemana Zetsu pergi?

Jawabannya Zetsu udah layu duluan gara-gara gak dapet pasokan air.

Sasori sama Kakuzu masih maen poker,

Deidara masih ngambek-ngambek gaje di pojokan.

Si empat sekawan masih sibuk dengan saran-sarannya yang sekarang mereka  
menari ala cheers –gila kali yah-.

Itachi sama Konan masih asik ngobrol, entah apa yang di obrolkannya.

Zetsu masih berlayu-layu ria.

xxxXXXxxx

**_"Allahu akbar Allahu akba..."_**

Adzan ashar dari mesjid Konoha pun terdengar kembali dan begitu menggelegar.

"Ayeeeyyyy buka puasa" teriak Akatsuki (-Konan).

**_"Ini bukanlah adzan maghrib, jadi selamat melanjutkan_**  
**_ibadah puasa anda, terimakasih"_**

"Apa? Lanjutkan? Oh tidakkkkkkk"

~OWARI~

Fiuh…akhirnya tamat dengan sangat tidak elitnya -.-

Gimana gaje yah?  
Yah saya bikin saat saya puasa, jadi dari pada gak ada kerjaan mending nulis  
fic aja. Review/ Flame?  
boleh saya sedang berbaik hati membolehkan flame, asalkan flame itu membangun, jangan asal nge-cap jelek ke pada suatu karya. Maunya sih semua review.

Ok Review/Flame?


End file.
